For We Are Many
by opticon217
Summary: It was colder still as the group advanced. Take, take and take was all that kept them alive, never knowing how to give back anymore. Jolene wouldn't have known they were the same people to have invited her into their ranks so long ago. The sky was the same color as the ground they pressed forward on and every turn was as disheartening as the last. Where had hope gone? Daryl/OC


**And I'm back, starting out just as abruptly as I left off (which I'm sure many of you are still soured about) So, I will make you wait no further. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Jo, Will and James (yeah, his name's here now)**

* * *

"Time to go, everybody wake up!" Was the shout of orders first thing heard in the morning and it was taken with cold response. Jolene was pressed up against the decaying brick wall, still shrouded in the blanket with Daryl resting his head beside her. They had fallen asleep there after taking watch together for a few hours. Only a few walkers had been spotted over the night and that was the only lucky break they had been able to catch.

"Daryl." She croaked while smacking him in the middle of the chest gingerly with her flat palm. His eyes pinched tighter together as he let out a puff of hot air, "Come on, we're getting ready to go…and don't ask me where, because I don't think he has that decided yet."

"The Hell's the difference? Back out on the road, don't think we planned that far ahead." He grumbled before his eyes cracked opened. It was still nearly dark by the light of the campfire and everyone else was stirring slowly at a matched pace. Not Rick though, he was standing away from everyone else, taking a look at the horizon as if it would speak to him where to go. It was only the following day after the attack on the farm, leaving them vulnerable and unprepared for the very near future of a winter that was closing in on them. The hordes had advanced out from the city and nowhere looked like an ideal place to go, "Poor son-offa-bitch. Guess we could make things easier on him with our two cents." Daryl mumbled with gravel as he watched Rick intently.

"Hershel's already getting out a map." She noted while pointing ahead feebly. She shrugged the blanket from her shoulders and stood to stretch after being in a confining position all night. It had been one of the few nights in which she had slept completely under the sky without cover, another new experience she could add to her list if nothing else. Daryl stood beside her, shouldering his crossbow and adjusting the strap before patting his hair down on his head. She couldn't resist taking a chance when no one was looking to lean forward and place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. He flinched back with a blush crawling its way up from his neck to his face. First thing in the morning and already she had him discombobulated.

"What's that for?" He scratched his neck carefully.

"Just my way of saying good morning." She said simply while folding up the blanket as she walked back to the group. She heard Daryl's delayed footsteps follow after while they were greeted by everyone else with either small smiles or words, "Morning dad."

He turned to her with a wan smile circled in by the rough grain of his stubble appearing on his face. It was an unfamiliar sight as was much of the happenings in camp that day, "Morning. How did you sleep?"

She shrugged sluggishly, "About as good as anyone. Are you taking the blankets back in your car?"

"It has the most room right now." He said thoughtfully before she handed the material over to him, "We should help them discuss what's next." His heather eyes turned to Rick up on the hill with Hershel. Everyone else was walking on eggshells around him and that wasn't doing anyone any good. If they wanted to make it as a group, they'd have to go on as one.

"Well, let's go then. Me and Daryl actually came over here for that too."

He tried to hide it, but she caught the slight smile he held off from the side, "Then call him over and let's go see Rick."

She signaled for Daryl with her hand and he caught up in only a few strides with T-Dog and Glenn coming along with him after they had been talking with him. Both Hershel and Rick noticed them approaching, Hershel greeting with a warm smile while Rick forced a meek one that looked more like a chilled grimace, "So brother, where we goin' from here?" Daryl asked as he chewed on the inside of his cheek thoughtfully.

Daryl's friendly words were infectious and Rick caught some of the good mood placed behind them as his shoulders lifted, "We need food first, at least enough to last us while we look for respectable shelter." He pointed to the map again, "We should start checking off routes we've previously been to starting today. Backtracking will only serve as a waste of our time."

"If I may speak." Hershel cut in, "I think it should be obvious that we at least drive by the high school that Otis went too." He said Otis, being careful not to bring up Shane's name in that equation as was everyone else.

"Wasn't that place filled with walkers? That could be difficult." Glenn added hesitantly. He seemed to have put aside any ill feelings of Rick's prior withholding of information for now, that or he was afraid. Glenn had once said to her that secrets would rip the group apart, but holding a grudge against one of their own was hypocrisy to that rule and now it appeared to be that he was taking his own advice to heart.

"Yeah, 'cause we've never had to deal with difficult before." T-Dog snorted while Glenn punched him in the arm.

"The herd that moved in from the farm might have been coming from the high school. There's a chance the grounds could be clear there now." Jolene expressed with a hopeful smile, "If we took the risk Hershel, what supplies do you think we'd find there?"

"The portables outside would still be filled with medical supplies and the cafeteria would likely have non-perishable goods stocked to the plenty. There's no one else around here who would have taken it, at least not all of it."

Rick looked torn while everyone else waited in the moment for his orders, "I used to hate going out on a limb, but now a stretch is as good a lead as any. If it's enough to at least get us back on our feet, then we have to take the risk."

"Well we have a plan now, should we tell everyone else?" William added with a glance back over his shoulder, "We should send in a smaller group in case the place is overrun on the inside."

"Yeah I thought about that." Rick agreed with gratitude, "We'll get volunteers."

Daryl shot a look to Jolene and she smirked, "Oh you know I'm going."

"Jesus, even after all that shit yesterday?" He grunted as they started back to the group finishing with cleanup.

"Yesterday was a long time ago. Can't look back, we have to keep moving forward." Her body moved with the carefree vibe she was radiating, in her attempts to make this as good a day as any, "Besides, we both know you'll be going too and I have to have your back."

"Fair enough. Seein' as shit gets blown to Hell more than half the time for us, guess yer gonna need me there."

She gave him a frown, "What, it won't be the other way around?"

He shot her an are-you-kidding-me look, "Always been me runnin' after yer ass."

"And who sewed your injured side back up after taking an arrow?" She retorted smartly just as they stepped into the group, taking away his window to answer as he scowled openly.

Rick stood in the center, making a point to ignore Lori while Carl stared up at his father in awe, "We're going back to the high school about five miles from here. We should stop for gas just as soon as the opportunity arises. Right now though, I'd like to ask for volunteers to go into the school."

"I'd like to go." Maggie called with determination, "I haven't had much practice other than that pharmacy. If we're going to be doing stuff like this, I'd like to be trained and ready."

"Maggie." Beth protested with big eyes, "I don't want you to go."

Maggie brushed her sister's fair hair back from her face, "Hush now. I can take care of myself and I'd like to help you and daddy too."

"I'll have her back." Glenn threw in as extra comfort for any apprehension on Beth and Hershel's part.

"Alright, I trust you." Hershel said with his blessing.

"Dad can I come too?" Carl asked with pleading eyes as if it would sweeten the deal, "I promise I won't get in the way, and I can shoot real good now too."

Something flashed in Rick's eyes and it looked like panic from what Jolene could tell, as if he was reliving his worst nightmare, "No Carl, you're staying behind on this one."

He began to protest, "But dad..!"

"I said no!" His yell vibrated between the gaps in the trees and had everyone looking at their feet awkwardly at the strained family moment. Rick collected a breath while pinching the bridge of his nose before he got down on one knee in front of his son and straightened the old sheriff's hat upon his head, "I need you to take care of your mother and the other's while we're away. Maybe next time I'll take you with me."

If the kid knew Rick was bullshitting him, he didn't continue to complain and kick up a storm as he walked over to Sophia with forgiving disappointment, "Maybe I can teach you to shoot?"

"I already have a knife from Mister Baker." She said while brandishing out the weapon from her backpack.

"Dad!" Jolene cried while turning to her father, "When did you do that?"

Carol's chuckle interrupted them both. Jolene's face held mild confusion while her father was still with his mouth opened, ready to defend his reasoning, "It's alright Jolene, I was already aware."

"Really?!" She asked befuddled until Carol nodded pleasantly, "I'm sorry I just thought you'd think it was wrong, you know, because she's only twelve."

"Now's as good a time to learn as any." Carol pointed out, even if she was still struggling with the idea of her daughter learning to defend herself, she didn't let on.

"Pack up the rest of what you need now, because we won't be returning here again." Rick called before he started back towards the Suburban, dodging Lori as she attempted to catch his attention.

"Shit, that's gonna be trouble." Daryl said close to Jolene's ear so no one else overheard. They both watched as Lori brought her hand back down to her side in defeat after having been rejected from flagging down her husband. Clearly the issue had to do with Shane, and maybe Carl even but no one knew for sure because they hadn't been there to listen. It's not as if anyone was ever permitted into the issues of another couple; some things just had to stay between two people. And it would remain that way too, unless it affected the group of course, than they'd have no choice but to step in, "You ridin' with me again or what?"

She had to smile at Daryl's amazing way to change conversation like the crack of a whip, "Yeah, for now while the wind isn't biting."

"What happened to all that talk 'bout bein' brave in the face of winter?" He chided.

"I lied. I haven't got much polar bear left in me after being down here for a few months." She laughed at herself, "Guess that makes me as pathetic as the rest of the group."

"Maybe, but we're all gonna need warmer coats soon. Most of us ain't got nothin' but short sleeves." He continued talking as she followed him down to the bike. The last of their dismal supplies had been loaded into the back of her dads van which left people to get settled in the cars as they would be forced to search for more fuel along the way.

Daryl straddled the seat first while kicking the stand back up as he balanced it for her to get on with a nod of his head. She found herself settling into the familiar feel with her arms wrapped around him. Her scent was much the same as his at the moment, only filled with more smoke after having been close to the fire at the barn. She doubted if laundry duty was on anyone's mind though and would settle for wearing her dark jeans and stained overcoat for now. She hadn't actually worn that jacket since she had first met Glenn in the retirement home, a happy memory for her if she was counting post-apocalyptic occurrences that weren't as unsavory as some. Rick leaning on the horn of the Suburban broke her nostalgic thoughts and their convoy started to pull away with them taking the front and her father at the rear with the van. Her body managed to stay warm while being shielded by Daryl, but not her face and as she suspected, the wind had a bite to it once again calling painful attention to the change that was about to happen.

* * *

The one thing Andrea was quick to pick up on about Michonne was she didn't fuck around. They were up and out the door before the sun even had a chance in the race. A life out on the road again looked unforgiving, but she doubted if things were going swimmingly for her old group either. Funny it had only been a few hours and already she was referring to them as her 'old' group. That was the way of things at the end of the world though. She had to move on quickly, both physically and emotionally or she would get lost to the walkers like tears in the rain.

She still couldn't believe she had found James either. It must have been Kismet, what else could explain such an unbelievable occurrence? She felt bad though. They hadn't asked about her group yet and she wasn't desperate enough to go out of her way to bring it up to them. Jolene had been this close to James without either of them knowing it, and here she was keeping this truth from him. It was strange, but in her mind she rationalized it as keeping her promise to Daryl. He had been her friend and she owed him this, not to mention she had always been pulling for the two of them to get together. They may or may not have; she wasn't sure before the end of their journey together. They had been good at hiding it at any case and Daryl needed Jolene now, not James. The way she had it figured, he had missed his chance. Besides, she wasn't about to go gallivanting off on a wild goose chase for her old group, not when Michonne clearly had no intentions of it, and James surely would want to if he knew of Jolene's presence nearby.

She had never seen even a glimpse at the picture, but she knew well enough in description that it was him as well as the hint of the Southie accent coming through. The end of the world had forced him to tone up and he was a good foot taller than her. Behind the worn out and rugged physique she could still see the suit wearing pencil pusher he would have been as a Realtor. It didn't look like he carried much for weapons other than a Louisville bat stained red and a pair of pistols in a holster under his jacket, most likely stolen from one place he and Michonne had been to. The white muscle shirt he had on was ripped and stained under the heavy brown jacket he had on. All of is features were dark except for his eyes, deep blue like the ocean. Speaking of the ocean, the coast apparently was their plan of action and Andrea didn't argue this as it was just another journey to be made in hopes of safety. Everything was a pipe dream nowadays, so what was the difference?

"How were you injured?" Andrea asked as they hiked through the dense bush and the fog.

He was only a step ahead of her and he turned his gaze back over his shoulder with a questioning brow, "Had a fall awhile back before Michonne found me. I had been traveling with someone else at the time, but whatever, that's irrelevant now." He waved his hand through the air while Andrea stopped to ponder if said traveling companion had been Cameron who showed up dead in the barn, "Anyway's, I'd been all kinds of injured, I'm talking head to toe. Just two people out there, you start to figure you're holding the other person back and I had started to give up. Sent my partner on his way, hoping he could make his way out there, and Hell he probably could because he was a lot better at survival than I was. Then Michonne turned up and found me a few days later, took me in and helped as best she could. Most of my bumps and bruises healed fine, including my cracked rib. I tore a rotator cuff tendon though, and the damn thing keeps acting up."

"That must suck for someone like you." She said while gesturing to his bat.

"Yeah, but I guess I'd be more broken up about it if I was still playing for fun. Now it's all about taking off some heads and I'm all for that. The walkers are getting pretty soft headed now anyways so it doesn't require a lot of force as it did at the start of things."

"Shhh!" Michonne held a finger up to her mouth while crouching down low. They followed suit as she pointed ahead to three walkers stumbling their way through the brush.

"You need any help with that?" Andrea asked in a hushed tone.

"I've got it." Michonne replied stiffly as she stood slowly while wielding her sword. She left her two chained walkers behind in James's hand while Andrea sat back with him, watching as she made easy work of the walkers, bringing down her blade in graceful swipes that cut through the flesh like light through clouds. Her face remained impassive, effortless really even if the deed didn't need to be done. It seemed walkers were ignorant to their presence with the aid of the walker pets, though maybe Michonne had some pent up anger she wanted to take care of on that particular morning.

"Is she always like that?" Andrea asked in baffled amazement.

James grinned in return, flashing his large white teeth in a charming smile, "Real little spitfire. I can't imagine I would have made it far without her, though her cool personality takes a bit of getting used to. You'll do just fine though. I think I can tell you have some skills with a gun; why else would you have a bag of them with you?"

Andrea smiled in favor of her bag, running a hand down its side while feeling rather reminiscent. This bag had been with them since day one, Hell it had even survived longer than some of their people and that was a sad thought. She figured at least with it on her side, that some of its good luck may yet rub off on her, but all she could do was hope, "I'd like to learn more, maybe teach myself to be a sharpshooter, you know, pitting the ace at a really long distance and all of that."

"Well, when we set up fort as our little army of three, maybe I'll help you and you can teach me some things. I'm not that handy with a gun honestly."

"Sounds good." She agreed with a humorous smile just as Michonne returned to them.

James held out the length of chain for her to take and she did so without a word before they started back on the trail they'd been going down for a good hour now. It had taken Andrea a long time, but she was now over the despair she had been feeling at the CDC; her darkest hour. Daryl had asked her the question in the woods first and she had an answer now; she wanted to live and not just for Amy or for Dale, but for herself. She had already adapted after being separated from her group, and if she could make this work, she would face any challenge after with the same grace and civility she had learnt from those who came before.

* * *

_**Back and forth you wonder**_  
_**through your mind**_  
_**winters passing over**_  
_**but it don't mind **_

_**pressure that you're under**_  
_**will subside**_  
_**there's no time to ponder **_  
_**cause it won't find you**_

_**Seasons, The Veer Union...**_

* * *

**Welcome to part two! It literally starts the day after the farm which has rarely been done but I figured I was up for the challenge. I want to make it clear that I won't always have Andrea and her group's story in every chapter, more like they'll pop up unexpected. The reason I started with them here is just because I felt bad leaving the first story on such a cliff hanger that I figured you all needed a little more info on what's doing there with James. We'll now be shifting gears to just the Grimes gang for a while and I have many things planned for them, starting with the High School; any predictions on how that will go down?! I'm sure you have them, so let me know and welcome back!**


End file.
